Can Handcuffs Actually Bring People Together?
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Patricia Williamson used to despise Eddie Miller. Now she can't get enough of him. The happy couple have been together for two months now and nothing can ruin their relationship. But when Joy Mercer, Patricia's best friend, Handcuffs the two together will it actually bring them apart? a house of Anubis one-shot


**Hey guys! I'm back! This is another one-shot and I worked really hard on this for a while now so I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think and yeah! Keep reading for the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS ONLY THIS STORY**

 **No one's POV**

"You're so fucking annoying! Just leave me alone!"

"I would but, oh yeah, WE'RE HANDCUFFED TOGETHER!"

"Wow captain obvious could you be even more of a dumbass?"

"Well at least I'm not a screw up! You can't even do anything right without me!"

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone, and when I get out of these stupid handcuffs I'll make sure you never see my face again!"

"Good cause I don't want to anyway!"

"Good!"

 **2 weeks before**

 **Patricia's POV**

I walked down the stairs to the lounge. There weren't many people down there just Jerome and Amber. I sat down next to Jerome and smiled at him "Hey Jerome."

"Hey Patty, how's my favorite red head?" He replied while chucking.

He knew how much I hated being called Patty. It was the worst nickname I had and I hated it so much. Jerome was one of my best friends, that's why I didn't give him a hard time about it. He used it as a joke and it was kind of cute when he said it.

"I told you not to call me that!" I whined while he smirked at me.

"Hey where's my boyfriend?" I asked after a couple moments of silence.

Boyfriend. I loved that word. Eddie was my first boyfriend and I was so happy when I was with him. He made me feel special and I loved that.

"I think he's in his bedroom with Fabian." Jerome replied getting back on his phone.

I jumped up from my seat on the couch and went down the hall to Eddie's room.

I knocked slightly on the door in case he was still sleeping and when he yelled "come in" I opened the door.

Eddie was standing in front of his mirror, shirtless, messing with his hair. Fabian, his roommate, was sitting on his bed strumming at his guitar.

"What's up Edison?" I asked from my place next to the door.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Yacker!" He yelled and ran up to hug me.

"I miss you babe!" He continued and I laughed.

"Um Eddie I saw you last night before bed."

"I still missed you." He said while nuzzling his head in my neck.

"Well I miss you too." I gave up and finally pulled his head up to mine and kissed him.

He pushed me to his the bed, hovering over me until me connected our lips again. His hands were tangled in my hair and mine was scratching his back. I moved my lips to kiss his jaw line. Eddie moaned loudly.

"OKAY!" Fabian. "THAT IS ENOUGH." He walked out of the room with his guitar while mumbling some cuss words.

Eddie and I giggled and kissed again softly. "I think it's breakfast time." I whispered.

"Then we better get going." Eddie whispered back and I laughed.

Eddie made me really happy. Eddie made me not worry about who I was because if I needed to change then he wouldn't already like me. I love how he kisses me and makes me feel like the only girl in the world. I actually might love him.

When we walked out of Eddie room, hand in hand, everyone was already at the table leaving Eddie and I's seats to the back.

"Oh there's the happy couple!" Alfie said while Amber hit him with her spoon.

"I didn't know you heard us call for breakfast over all the moaning." Mick laughed and gave Jerome a high five.

I was blushing like crazy and hide my head in Eddie's chest.

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have a girl to make you moan like that." Eddie replied and smirked at the boys.

We began to our seats and when I saw Joy I smiled at her.

Joy was my other best friend. I shared a room with her and Mara. Joy always looked out for me, especially when it comes to Eddie. Since he was my first boyfriend she wanted to keep me safe and even when I tell her not to worry she does.

"Patricia! I need you in our room it's an emergency!" Joy said right when I sat down and then she pulled me out of my seat, up the stairs, straight to our room.

"What is it Joy?!" I asked slightly out of breath.

"Guess what I got!" She replied excitedly and I sighed.

"What did you get?"

"My old magic kit I had at home! My brother gave it to me again and I have it!" Joy almost yelled in excitement.

Joy and I used to play with that magic kit all the time. We were pretty good at the tricks and it was always a blast.

"No way! We should put on a show for everyone in the house!" I explained and she nodded.

This was going to be fun.

Three hour later we had practiced, set up, and was ready to preform.

Joy was better at the magic than me so I was the assistant. All the house mates came and sat down on the floor in front of us and I smiled at Eddie before we started.

Joy decided that if we were going to do the act we had to dress like it. Joy had a cape, a hat, and was wearing all black. I was wearing a red dress that was pretty short and sparkly.

Eddie smirked at me when he had saw me and I slapped him in the face. (If you were wondering how that went.)

So back to the show.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am the great Joy! With my assistant Patricia!"

She started with some basic tricks that were pretty neat, then we got to the big tricks.

"Okay I'm going to need an volunteer from the audience." Joy asked and before anyone could raise her hand she had picked Eddie.

"Okay Eddie I need you to stand next to Patricia." Joy said and he smirked.

"Don't mind if I do."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand like Joy asked.

"Okay now I will handcuff the lovely couple together." Joy grabbed the handcuffs and tied them around our wrists. She then showed the audience that it couldn't be broken.

"Now watch! As the handcuffs come off without a key!"

Nothing happened.

"I-I said! Watch as the handcuffs come off without a key!" Joy said again.

Nothing.

"Joy what the hell?!" I asked and Eddie nodded.

"It's fine I'll just get the key." She reassured us.

She went upstairs to look for the key, and while she did that everyone else had gotten up and started cleaning up the table for dinner.

I on the other hand sat on the couch with Eddie.

"This is horrible. We have class tomorrow!"

An hour later when dinner started Joy was still looking for the key.

Great.

It was hard to eat with one hand especially when if you moved your hand it would pretty much spill the plate on the table.

We learned that the hard way.

And the worst part was we were eating steak. Really?!

What we had to do was Eddie cut my steak with a knife while I held it with a fork and then we did the same to his. It was hard.

When we were finished it was almost time for bed and I was tired.

I came down after looking for a long time and smiled. "I found it!"

Joy unlocked us and it was a miracle.

"You guys looked like you were dying at dinner." Jerome said.

"We were not we could have gone longer but she found the key." I said while Eddie was nodding.

"Oh really?" Jerome said while smirking. Now I was scared.

"Then how about we make a bet?" Joy said.

"You guys have to wear the handcuffs for two weeks. No stopping. If you don't you have to do our chores for the rest of the year." Jerome explained while we nodded.

"And if we win?" Eddie asked.

"Then we do your chores for the rest of the year." Joy said. "Deal?"

Eddie and I looked at each other and we nodded.

"Deal!"

That night was rough. You are all probably thinking oh she got to sleep with her boyfriend that's not bad at all! Well it actually was when your hands were handcuffed together and you couldn't move!

Eddie moved a lot in his sleep, and that wasn't good. To sum it all up sleeping felt like my hand wasn't connected to my body and just moving and hitting my face in the middle of the night.

"Beep beep beep." Eddies alarm went off which sent him flying to turn it off. Using the hand he was handcuffed with.

"Ow Eddie!." I yelled once he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Sorry sorry." Eddie said and sat back down.

It was 6:33. School started at 8:00.

"I need to shower." Eddie said while smirking.

I blushed. "Me too."

It's just Eddie and I haven't had sex yet. And we were not going to do it handcuffed.

"Well let's go!" Eddie yelled and dragged me to the bathroom.

Once we got into the bathroom he shut the door and we stood there awkwardly.

"I have an idea!" I stated and explained to Eddie where one person goes in the shower and the other waits outside the shower moving around the shower so they can get where they need to be. ( **A/N: if you don't get it I'm sorry, Eddie will go in first and Patricia will stand outside the shower being dragged by Eddie when he needs his hand.)**

"Ok fine if that makes you more comfortable." Eddie sighed and kissed my gently before taking off his shirt.

Then his pants.

Then... I shut my eyes with my hand while Eddie laughed at me.

"Wow Patricia, it's not like you haven't seen me naked!"

"I know but this is too weird." I grumbled while my eyes were still closed.

Eddie got into the shower and I stood waiting. It was tough because sometimes he would move the wrong hand. Good job Eddie.

He got out changed and now it was my turn.

"Let me make something clear!" I said before I started getting undressed. "If you look, I will have to personally kill you." I glared at him.

"Okay fine!"

"Swear." I said well folding one arm.

Eddie sighed. "I swear I will not look at Patricia while she's naked."

I nodded and waited for him to close his eyes before I took my shirt and pants off. I checked again to see if he's not cheating and I took my bra and underwear too. I jumped into the shower while Eddie 'stood guard.'

This was going to be a long two weeks.

We got out of the bathroom and went up to my room. I need to do my makeup.

"I think you look beautiful without makeup!" Eddie whined when I started putting foundation.

"Eddie I swear to god if you don't quit moving I'm going to..." I couldn't think of anything.

"You're going to what?" Eddie said smiling. "Kiss me?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"No I think you wish." Eddie replied.

"Yeah right I bet I could go longer without kissing you than you can go without kissing me." I said very confidently.

"Oh yeah." Eddie said bringing his face up to mine.

"Yeah." I said and went even closer so our noses were touching. I then bit my bottom lip.

Let the games begin.

School was pretty hard. It was hard because I was handcuffed to a boy with my writing hand. It was also hard because I'm really bad at math. It felt good to have Eddie next to me though. During the whole day.

"I hate school." I told the Eddie in between 5th and 6th period.

"Me too." Eddie sighed and then smirked.

He pushed me up against the lockers and brought his lips hovering over mine.

"I know you want to kiss me." Eddie whispered seductively.

"I know I'm very hard to resist but you need to control yourself." I whispered back.

"Just kiss me already!" Eddie almost yelled.

"I would but..." I said leaving him hanging.

Eddie finally gave in. Smashed his lips to mine leaving no space between us. I slide my tongue into his mouth allowed him entrance into mine.

Once we pulled apart I smirked. "I knew you would cave."

"It was only because you were teasing me." Eddie pouted obviously not used to losing.

"Yeah, yeah keep making excuses."

The rest of the day went on like that sitting with each other during classes, kissing during breaks. This was going to be easy.

One week passed. The days went on like that. Showering, sleeping, school, kissing. Joy and Jerome were getting worried. It was reasonable though because we haven't fought once.

That was until the second to last day of the second week.

Eddie and I were getting out of our History class. It was our last class before lunch and I always listened to music during lunch. I put my headphones in and turned them up to full volume. Then Madeline Akle started talking to Eddie. I automatically tuned the volume back down again.

Madeline was a senior at Frobisher Academy. People call her the slut of the school. She wanted to sleep with every boy in the school. Including Eddie.

"So Eddie." She said twirling her hair with one of her hands. "I just bought some new bras the other day and was wondering if you wanted to see them?"

Eddie obviously didn't think I was listening so he replied. Jerk.

"I would love to see them sometime." Eddie said leaning in closer to her.

I

I pulled the headphones out of my ears and gasped at Eddie.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yelled at Eddie and he looked at me, shocked.

"P-Patricia I'd didn't know you were listening!" Eddie stuttered as an excuse.

"Oh so if I was you weren't going to say that!?"

"Yes-wait no. Is this a trick question?" Eddie asked confusingly.

I sighed. "I hate you!" I screamed at him and tried to walk away.

Shit.

I slumped back in my seat facing away from Eddie. Now everyone was looking at us and I was getting slightly embarrassed.

Madeline had left right when I stood up and Eddie was trying very hard to get me to talk to him.

"Patricia I'm really sorry!" Eddie said for the 100th time once we got back to the house.

"Shut the fuck up Eddie!" I shouted and dragged us up to my room.

I opened the door to see Joy sitting down doing some homework.

"Joy!" I sobbed into her shoulder and cried. I didn't care if Eddie was right there watching me. I needed to cry.

Joy looked at me then at Eddie. "Taking a break to talk to Patricia alone. This doesn't count but after you have to go right back!"

Joy un-handcuffed us and dragged me to the bathroom.

"What happened babe?" Joy asked compassionately.

I told her the whole story while she gasped and sighed and hugged me.

"That's horrible!" Joy said while she let me cry into her shoulder.

"I hate him."

Okay well you guys only have about a day left so if I were you I would go back in there put the cuffs back on and then ignore him starting on Saturday.

I sighed. "I guess if I have too." Joy nodded and then brought me back to Eddie. She handcuffed us back together and left us alone to settle our problems.

"Patricia.." Eddie started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it!" I replied bitterly and ignored him.

At dinner Joy was whispering what has happened between me and Eddie to everyone at the table. It was making me really sad. I then started crying in the middle of dinner in front of everyone, including Eddie. What a fool I was.

I ran off the table and dragged Eddie with me into the bathroom. I stormed into the shower and sat on the floor of the tub, fully clothed. It was the only place I could cry without him seeing me. Eddie sat on the floor outside the shower and didn't even try to talk to me. He just let me cry and cry until there were no more tears left.

That night I couldn't sleep, and neither could Eddie. We both spent the night tossing and turning and whenever you accidentally turned to face each other I started crying again. Fabian actually had to leave the room because I was too loud.

It was around 5am and I still couldn't sleep I finally turned to face Eddie to see if he was asleep. Unfortunately his eyes were wide open.

We stared into each other eyes for a while until he finally said something.

"Patricia I'm really sorry." He whispered and I then rolled around and faced the other way. I was not going to forgive him that easily.

"Okay Joy! Get this boy off me!" I yelled once we woke up that morning. Joy and Jerome came in to the kitchen with the keys to the handcuffs.

"Wow I didn't think you guys would last." Jerome smirked while nodding his head in admiration.

"Yeah yeah, just let us go already!" Eddie yelled while I rolled my eyes.

Finally I was free. And there's something I have to do.

Eddie is a giant fuck boy and he is not going to get away with it.

I grabbed the milk and slowly walked over to where Eddie was sitting. Joy and Jerome saw what I was doing and shook their heads violently but I kept on going.

While he was talking I just went up behind him and dumped the milk onto his head. Now I couldn't do this when we were handcuffed because I would get it on me too!

Everyone at the table gasped while Alfie gave me a high five. Eddie though was mad.

"Okay look!" He yelled while getting up out of this seat. "I said sorry! I don't know what else to do!"

"Nothing! You can do nothing! You really hurt me Eddie and you can't fix it!" I yelled back getting frustrated.

Everyone else however started getting up and leaving the room. They knew shit was about to go down.

"Okay then so why do you feel the need to get revenge all the time?! Why can't you be a normal girl!" Eddie replied then threw water on me and then the cereal at me.

By now everyone else was gone and it was just me and Eddie and let me tell you.

It was on.

"If you wanted a normal girl then you shouldn't have dated me in the first place! Is that why you flirted with Madeline? Because I wasn't normal enough for you?!" I yelled and threw a banana at him.

He dodged the banana and his expression changed on his face. "Patricia, you're right. You're not normal. And that's what I love about you. I forget that sometimes."

"Well I can't date a boy who forget why he loves me and flirts with other girls when I'm not looking." I replied.

"Patricia I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I'll tell you why I did it. During the bet I had been falling deeper and deeper in love with you and I was scared. Not only scared that it was to soon but that it wasn't real. So I decided to try to flirt with Madeline to see if I liked her like that. Obviously it was dumb and I don't like her. I just Patricia please forgive me."

I was taken off guard by his response but I wasn't going to give in that easily, he broke my heart.

"Look Eddie I can't just forgive you like that! You broke my heart! Why do boys do that?! They don't care about your feeling and assume that a simple apology is going to fix everything well listen here buddy I'm not that easy and if you think that huge speech of yours is going to work on me then you got another thing coming-" I was cut off my Eddie's lips on mine.

The kiss was very intense his lips tasted like milk and mine like water. My hands found the back of his head and his found my waist. Th connection was there and I was kissing back.

Once we finally pulled apart he was smirking. "What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"You were talking too much. I knew I called you Yacker for a reason." He laughed and I playfully hit him on the arm.

"So are we good?" He asked hopefully while holding both my hands.

"Yeah we're good." I replied, I mean how could I say no to that face?

Eddie gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leading me into the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Showering duh." Eddie said while taking off his shirt.

"Together?!" My eyes went wide!

"Unless you're to much of a pussy?" Eddie said while smirking. I knew this day would come. "Nah I'm just joking if you don't feel comfortable doing it then we don't have too." Eddie continued but I felt bad.

"No, I want to." I said and he looked happy.

"Okay then! Get ready for the shower of your life!" Eddie replied and I started giggling. Oh boy.

Eddie and I walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"I love you Patricia." Eddie said suddenly which caught me off guard.

"I love you too." I replied confidently and smiled at him. Eddie was mine, and only mine.

 **OKAY! I don't like the ending that much but whatever! I hope you enjoyed that story and stay in touch with me because I am going to be posting the first chapter to my new story called "Not Your Normal Cinderella Story" very soon (hopefully, I'm writing it now) so anyway I'll see you soon and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


End file.
